Are those your eyes?
by MatsuJun'sfangirl1
Summary: Tsukushi goes to the airport to meet Tsukasa after his four years of college. Will our heroine and her prince be together for long? Or will there be more obstacles to test their love? Read to find out!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Tsukasa and Rui I don't own hem or any of the other characters in Hana Yori Dango by Kamio Yoko, except for the ones I create! **

**Summary: Tsukushi goes to the airport to meet Tsukasa after his four years of college. Will our heroine and her prince be together for long? Or will there be more obstacles to test their love? Read to find out!!!**

**As he stepped off his plane it became obvious to her. They only had eyes for one another, as if their time apart had made them hungry for each other in a way that could be conveyed solely by a glance, forbidden to be expressed in words. Tsukushi's hands were shaking, even as she tucked them in her sweater's pockets, the fabric providing little comfort in the stiff breeze. "I love him." she told herself. Tsukasa's eyes, so deep and probing, were watching her intently. Tsukushi was shocked at her bluntness. But it seemed the time in New York had given him a sense of urgency, a need for the warmth of her arms. He stared at her waiting, "I love you." He said, finally expressing the words she hadn't dared to let out of her mouth. Tsukasa reached over and hugged her, taking her hand and folding it within his. His big hands were soft but comforting; obviously he had been using some expensive lotion to keep them so soft. "Do you still love me?" She wondered how he could ask that question after all they had been through. **


	2. Chappie 2

Tsukasa was panting from the mad dash it took to catch up to Tsukushi. When did she become so fast? Was it really possible for two people to change so much in only four years? "W-wait!" Tsukushi stopped and turned around to see a worn out Tsukasa. "What do you want?!" She obviously was still mad. "We need to go to my place. My sister said they're there waiting for us so we need to get going." "Why? Would could they possibly want with me?" This made no sense to her. "Well you are my bride to be, right? Maybe they've accepted it. Come on I have a car waiting." They got in the car and were on their way.

(in the car on they way to Tsukasa's house the couple is not as talkative as they normally are and are each staring out of their windows)

"Uh. Did you have a good flight?" Ever since their little spat earlier they hadn't spoken to each other much. The silence was killing what was left of a romantic mood. "Yeah, though I still have jetlag." A few seconds his phone rand out Beethoven's second. "Domyouji speaking," his sister could be heard through the phone. "Where are you?! They're waiting and I don't think you being late is going to make whatever this problem is better!" Tsukasa put his phone on the seat beside him until his sister stopped ranting. When he picked it up all he could hear was the dial tone. "What did Nee-chan want?" Tsukushi thought she must have done something wrong to make Tsubaki so angry." "My parents are waiting for us to arrive." "Oh! I'm sorry!" "Yeah it's okay." Tsukasa went back to looking out of his window but Tsukushi continued to stare at him. When he turned around Makino was blushing. "Oh! Sorry!" "What is up with you lately?" Tsukasa scooted closer to her. "N-n-nothing! I just haven't seen you in a while so…" "Oh? Will this make it better?" Tsukasa leaned in to a blushing Tsukushi capturing her in the only kiss they'd had since he'd been back. . "W-what did you d-do that for? We're in public." The driver was staring intensely at them. "I did it because I wanted to," Tsukasa captured her in another kiss until the driver announced they were there. They were unaware of what was about to come.


	3. Chappie 3

The driver opened the car door interrupting the make out session. Tsukushi was embarrassed and still a little dizzy. She tripped out of the car and her skirt flew up in the wind. "Eek!," As if she wasn't embarrassed enough before. The driver was blushing and receiving a harsh glare from Tsukasa. "Are you all right ma'am?" Now was not the time to bother Tsukasa's girl. "Just leave. I'll call you when we're finished." Tsukasa slammed the car door shut and didn't wait for the car to drive off before storming towards the doors dragging Tsukushi with him. Tama opened the door greeting them with her warm elderly scowl. "Welcome home young Master, Ms. Makino.," she said bowing. "Hello Sempai!," Tsukushi was bowing too. "Oh there's no need to call me that! You're apart of the family." "Ahahaha, thanks." "Have your heard anything from my sister?" "Your sister and your parents are waiting…" They stand there waiting expectantly for the news of their whereabouts."Uh. Could you please tell me where they are?" "Of course. Third hall, upstairs, fifth parlor , on the right in the east wing." "Thanks!" They were on their way yet again. When the got to the third hall, upstairs, fifth parlor , on the right in the east wing they saw Tsubaki with her ear to the door staring at her watch."There you are!" She was whispering because she didn't want their parents to hear. "They're waiting for you! It must be extremely for both of our parents to come to Japan! Why are you so late?! Did you have a fight!? I told you to take good care of Yomogi! Get in there!" With that she pushed them into the parlor leaving them shocked in front of two very rich, important, and stiff looking people. "Hello. Thank you for gracing us with your…. On time presence." Tsukasa's father stood and took Tsukushi's hand in his. " Hello Makino Tsukushi. I'm Domyouji Takeshi. Pleased to meet you. I've heard…. a lot about you." He had a very warm smile. Tsukushi didn't think it was possible for Tsukasa's parents to be such polar opposites. After all, opposites attract, right? "We have some very important things to discuss with the two of you concerning your relationship.," She cleared her throat moving a little in her seat. "I t was agreed that you could be together after Tsukasa's four years of college." Tsukushi was nervous. What more could they do to keep them apart? "We want to celebrate." "WHAT?!" Tsukasa and Tsukushi's mouths dropped. This was to good to be true. His witch mother let him have Tsukushi? "This can't be right. What's the catch?" Tsukasa had to find out her plans. "What catch," his father sounded ," we are being perfectly honest in letting you have what we are giving you. It seems you'd be happy. Ungrateful son." In some ways Tsukasa was very much like his father. "We're sending you on vacation. To Canada." "Yes, we think you should make new first memories." Niether one of them liked the sound of this. New memories? Their relationship was based on the old ones. And what could possibly be in Canada that they could experience? Wouldn't new memories be made somewhere like Hawaii?


	4. Chappie 4

Before they knew it Tsukasa and his bride to be were on a plane to Canada. They had a couple of arguments on the way there, but they were mostly lover's spats. Once there they checked into the Domyouji villa they headed straight to their living quarters.

"Wow. This place is so nostalgic!" Tsukushi couldn't believe it was the same way they had left it. Well besides the furniture being a different pattern.

"Maybe we will make new memories here." He pulled her in close kissing her forehead gently. Just when he thought things were going to getting heated they heard a crash and someone scream.

"Eeek!" Out came a cute girl around their age covered in who knows what.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my villa? Do you have permission to be here?" Tsukasa was furious. There's no way his alone time with Tsukushi was to be ruined.

"Um. I was sent a letter to come here. I'm sorry. My name is Rei Honda I didn't know it was your villa. I-I'm just doing as I was told. Some scary men in suits brought me here after I got my letter. I-I'm so sorry Domyouji –san!"

This girl was bowing. She talked really fast and acted really weird. There had to be something going on.

"Oh. It's okay." The naïve Tsukushi spoke up. "We were told to come here too. Don't worry. You can stay."

"Wait a second!!" Tsukasa didn't see how she could be so nice to some stranger. "We don't know her, or why she's here! She out!" He glared at the girl to his right.

"Well we can't put her out tonight! There might be a blizzard or something! She has nowhere to go! And your people brought her here!"

Tsukasa knew Tsukushi was right. He hated to admit it but she was right.

"Okay," he mumbled," She can stay. But only until for a little while. I don't want her ruining everything."

"Oh I won't sir! I'll stay out of your way!"

"Yeah right."

"Come on! I'll show you a place where you can stay!" Tsukushi took the girl's hand and they headed upstairs.

Tsukasa knew something was up and he and Tsukushi would definitely have a talk about this later.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night in their bedroom.

"Makino we have to talk about this Honda girl."

Tsukushi looked at him skeptically.

"What's the problem?"

"This girl is strange and she was kidnapped by SP's. I don't think we should trust her."

"You could be right Tsukasa but I think you're wrong."

Tsukasa brown eyes were wide. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that not every one in a lower class than you is bad. She a really sweet girl and she's pretty respectful. Don't you dare make this into a problem." With that last glare she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into the covers on her side of their giant bed.

"I love you Tsukasa."

She sure knew how to calm him down.

"I love you too Tsukushi."

They went to sleep ready for a new beginning with Rei Honda the next morning.


	5. Chappie 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm moving so I don't have much time to work on it. I'll do my best though!**

The next morning Tsukasa awoke to a nice aroma of food drifting into his bedroom. He knew it had to be Tsukushi's cooking. He went downstairs to see two girls covered in food giggling. They actually look pretty cute like that. Maybe he could change his mind about Rei. She wasn't mean or anything, and she was respectful. Something about her was actually pretty familiar. He went back upstairs to change into something more decent.

In the Kitchen

"Wow! That's a gorgeous necklace! Are those rubies?" Rei reached out to touch the Saturn necklace but Tsukushi covered it with her hand before she could.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tsukushi had a huge grin on here face.

No one touched the magical gem between her and Tsukasa that had been lost and found countless times.

"Did Domyouji-san give it to you?"

"Yep! How could you tell?" Tsukushi looked puzzled. Was it that obvious?

"Your whole face brightened when I mentioned it. And you're super protective of it so it must be important to you. Like Domyouji-san?"

"I guess you could say that. We're really close. We're planning to get married in the spring, although Domyouji would marry me this very minute if I'd allow it.

Before they could finish their conversation, Tsukasa walked in and Rei walked out to give them privacy and to get a towel to tidy up their mess. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Domyouji! Quit!"

Tsukasa whispered in her ear, "Don't forget we're here to make new memories Makino." Tsukushi's face went bright red. When Rei came back she saw that Tsukasa was gone and Tsukushi was blushing and frozen. "Are you okay Makino-san?!"

"Oh! Ahaha! I'm okay! Just a little… um… shocked that's all. Thanks Honda-san."

"No, you can call me Rei. All of my friends do and since we're friends you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Oh. Okay Rei. Let's finish this up. Domyouji gets pretty irritable when he's hungry."

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry. You and Domyouji-san are supposed to be spending time together, so I'll finish up here. "

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Yep! You did most of the work and we're almost done so I can take it from here." Rei gave Tsukushi a big smile and waved her off into the direction of the dining room.

"Ah, thanks Rei."

They high five and Tsukushi goes to the bathroom to clean herself up before going to see Tsukasa.

In The Bathroom

"_What does he mean new memories? He doesn't mean—No. He couldn't. Or could he? He is after all a twenty-two year old man. There's only so long he'll wait. Why must I be so naïve?!"_

She finished cleaning herself off and went down to the dining room table. Now she wished the table was as big as the one at his house, then she wouldn't be able to see his eyes staring at her so clearly.

"Did you-" Tsukasa was cut off as Rei came in carrying plates of rice, eggs, Japanese sausage, shredded cabbage, tomatoes, beans, soy sauce, sliced green onions, radish, salmon, and toast with jam.

Tsukasa just stared at the food. "Are you sure this is fit for humans to eat?"

Tsukushi kicked him under the table, glared at him and smiled at Rei

"Uh," Tsukasa cleared his throat, "Thank you..Honda-san."

Rei was grinning yet again happy that she could satisfy Tsukasa. "You're very welcome! It was no problem at all."

She bowed and started to back away into the Kitchen again."

"Where are you going?" Tsukushi stood to bring Rei back to the table.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I want to go exploring here so I'm taking mine with me. Here's my cell phone number incase you need to reach me, I'll be back in time to help with dinner." With that she grabbed her bag and was out of the door. ""Well, I guess it's just us now," Tsukushi sighed. "That's how it should have been from the beginning Ittadakimasu!" Tsukasa began eating his food. "It…tastes…good?" There's some kind of spice of something in it." "Ittadakimasu!" said Tsukushi following his example.


	6. Chappie 6

**A/N: Yes, I know months ago I said I'd post another chapter. Well, I'm here! I apologize for taking so long.^^;**

"So, we're all alone. What now?" "I'm sure we can finnd something to do." Judging by the look on her face Tsukasa already knew what she wanted to do. "Don't you dare say sightseeing! I hate looking like a tourist." "Well, the last time we were here we only got to snowboard. You'd like some bonding time without Honda-san right?" Hearing this Tsukasa couldn't help but blush. The sound of "bonding alone" with Tsukushi made him blush. "Hey! Wipe that stupid grin off your face perv! I meant a date. That's all. I'm sure you know of something we could see while we're here. You've been here hundreds of times." Makino folded her npkin and stood to take her plate away. She collected both hers and Domyouji's. "While I'm gone, I want you to think of something good okay? We haven't done anything romantic together in forever." With that and the twitch of her hips she walked out of the dining area. Man, she really knew how to put Tsukasa in a tight spot.

After that impressive breakfast, and a brief consultaion with the members of the F4 Tsukasa bindfolded his bride to be. "What are you doing?" With a sigh he lifted her in his arms. "I'm taking you to the most beautiful place on Earth." "I-I dunno, knowing you that could be back home, in your bedrrom." "No, be patient. You'll see when we get there."

**A/N:Yes, I know. It's a very short chapter. I'll fix that soon. I'll be sure to post a lot quicker this time.^^* R&R plz!**


	7. Chappie 7

On the way to their destination, Tsukasa unblindfolded Tsukushi.

She wouldn't know where she was anyways right?

They pulled up to a huge dome and the driver said, "We're here."

"Thank you." Makino fell out of the car doing another of her clutzy falls on to the ground and getting up to dust herself before Tsukasa noticed.

She looked up to see a huge dome with a tower-like front.

"Wow!!! Tsukasa this is great!"

"Like it?"

"Love it….what is it?"

"It's the Matriarc Olympus Stadium," said Tsukasa matter of factly.

"You mean the Montreal Olympic Stadium?" Said a tour guide in a pristine red suit said from behind them.

"Yeah whatever. Just take us in and guide lie you're supposed to."

"Domyouiji, be polite!"

_WACK! _

~Inside~

"And this dome is usually used in the winter. It is 175 meters tall and has 66,308 seats!"

"Wooow!"

"Despite initial projections in 1970 that the stadium would cost only C$134 million to construct, strikes and construction delays served to escalate these costs. By the time the stadium opened (in an unfinished form), the total costs had risen to C$264 million."

"Hmph. Like that's a lot."

"I think it is! It's a great show of culture."

"I hear it has many mistakes."

"Well sir, it used to. In fact it was called the big mistake."

Tsukasa immediately looked at Tsukushi.

"What?! I am not a mistake Domyouji!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. I have more to show you."

Again Tsukushi was carried off…blindfolded.

**A/N: Yes, it's super short. I know. I did it on purpose. R&R**


	8. Chappie 8

When Tsukushi was blindfolded at their next destination she was confused.

"What's this place Tsukasa? Are we lost? Are we going on radio?"

"No. It's not a radio tower. It's the CNN tower."

"The CNN tower?"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"….Tsukasa…"

"Hm?"

"It's the CN tower. I read about it in that tourist book you threw away the last time we were in Canada."

"Ah."

"Well, lets go in. I hear they hear a great café. I'm starving."

"Okay!"

Inside

"We're overlooking Lake Ontario."

"This is great Tsukasa!"

"I know. Great people come up with great things."

"Do you see this view?! How did you know about this place?? It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi gazed at each other and leaned in for a passionate kiss."

"Aheemm."

Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked up both blushing.

"You food is here."

Two plates of Montreal smoked meat sandwiches, served with coleslaw, potato chips and half a pickle.

"This looks awesome. This is awesome."

"The food or the view. The view is great, but personally I think the food—"

"Both. And you."

As they lean in for another kiss a young Japanese about 19 runs up and hugs Tsukasa.

"EEEEEKKK!! It's really you!!! OMG!!!! I c-can't believe it's really Domyouji Tsukasa! "

Tsukushi glare at Tsukasa at first but sits back and smiles knowing it's apart of his job.

"Can I take a picture with you?! Or get your autograph! The girls at home won't believe I'm here with you!"

"Actually we were kinda bus—"

"Don't worry Domyouji. I'll wait right here. Go on and give the girl what she wants. She might not go away other wise."

Tsukasa gets up and gives Tsukushi a light peck on the lips. Just to claim her as his.

The girl turns to glare at Tsukushi as she waltzes away with Domyouji.

The entire restaurant was left to stare at Tsukushi for she is the only one left where the loud squealing came from.


End file.
